


Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Rp

by Blobfish_Virus, Skrolan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 21 - game, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Young Eveline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Virus/pseuds/Blobfish_Virus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrolan/pseuds/Skrolan
Summary: A roleplay created by two minds, me and my buddys. We wrote/ are writing so much that we thought: Why not just throw it out there as a story? So here it just is. Might look a bit weird and isn't perfectly fluent to read but I'm at least working hard on correcting it as best I can.Resident Evil is fucked up, me and my buddy are fucked up, Lucas is best boy and Lucas x Clancy is just great; the reasons why this shit here exists. The story isn't long, mostly focused on Clancy and Lucas but enough I thought throw it out there. Just some typical Biohazard humour and typical scenes like 21 or the dinner scene.





	1. Chapter 1

It was so stupid to have come here alone and unprepared, granted he found Mia alive, but this place seemed cursed. After having been knocked out he only remembered that Mia was with him before they got dragged away. Ethan awoke very slowly to the sound of people chatting and looked up to see what had happened, only to notice having been bound to a chair.

Still out of it he couldn‘t understand a thing as his gaze wandered around to see if Mia was still with him and let out a relieved sigh when she was sitting next to him with a little girl bouncing around on her lap excited that she fed, to him, yet unrecognizable food.

"Look who woke up. Good morning, sunshine."

A woman looked up from the kitchen counter and walked over, a bowl with a weird, brown liquid in it in hands. Placing it down on the table he could now see weird, blackish clumps of meat swimming in the liquid, one looking faintly like a human ear but it could be his imagination. Mia didn't look up at the woman's outcall, only flinched once before continuing to feed the girl who looked over at Ethan with interested and clever eyes.

"Wha-"

Ethan blinked a few times to get his mind under control and regain his focus before he looked down at the food that got placed in front of him, almost instantly gagging at the sight.

"I think the boy needs help with eatin', ain‘t that right? That's the only reason you give us that reaction from a homecooked meal, right?" T

he older man next to him leaned in closer to stare at him for a few seconds before turning back to shoveling the food inside of himself like he had done before.

"Evie, be a dear and help daddy out, yeah?", he asked between bites and flashed the little girl a smile.

Eveline smiled and instantly jumped off Mia's lap and walked over to her daddy, barefoot. The floor creaked even under her tiny feet.

"What do you need, daddy?" She clung to the desk and eyed the older man, then Ethan.

"Come on, eat. It's good for your health, dear. It's freshly cooked. It's good, right?"

The woman leaned over the table, her hand landing in a pile of slippery, long stuff that slipped off the table partly and landed on the floor with a quiet 'splitsh'. Her eyes were scary. White, seemingly glowing in the dim light and monstrous, her skin pale and dirty as she looked over to a young adult, a male who was eating just next to her, waiting for an answer to her question.

Mia took the time that Evelyn was gone to cross her hands in her lap and look further down until all of her face was hidden behind her hair.

"Your cooking is the best, ma."

The hooded guy grinned wider than he already had as he got acknowlegded and reached out to grab a handful of the stuff on the table, which were mostly covered in different, unidentifiable fluids, to shove the things he grabbed down his throat, eyes not leaving Ethan to even blink.

The older man gave Eveline a pat on the head and a small shove closer to Ethan.

"Do you want him as part of the family too? You should decide faster this time before your brother gets greedy again."

Ethan nudged Mia with his foot as best he could to get her attention and whispered her name hushed to have her even more alert.

"I like him. He'll be my uncle."

Eveline stared at Ethan unblinking, unmoving, as if all her hyperactivity had left her. After seemingly an eternity oft her staring into his eyes she suddenly seemed to get bored and hummed while she bounced back over to Mia, grabbing her shoulder and jumping up and down. "Isn't that right, big sis?"

Mia looked up and made eyecontact with Ethan for just a second before she bit her lip and looked back down, nodding. Her veins were clearly showing under the pale, dirty skin as she picked Eveline up and rocked back and forth with her.

"That's right. Listen to Lucas. Eat."

The woman grabbed a fistful oft the gooey, slippery stuff she had nearly fully wiped off the table and walked over to Ethan, letting it fall on the plate in front of him. Licking her fingers clean she glanced from the plate to Ethan, her face dangerously close to bis. She reeked off rotten meat and foul milk, her hair hanging down her neck in greasy strands.

"What even is that?" Ethan moved back towards Mia, eventhough he couldn‘t move too much, to get further away from the woman that was litterally right in his face. He didn‘t make a move to even pick up a fork to examine what the fuck that was in front of him. "Doesn‘t look like you like our food we have for you much. Do you really need a babysitter who makes sure you eat what we have here?" The man beside him rose from his seat and placed his hands on his wife‘s shoulders to move her out of the way to eye him over. "Evie, what do you think?" Lucas immediately jumped up and leaned over the table, reaching out for him to force his thumb in Ethan‘s mouth to hold it open. "I'd gladly take that job,this time I'll promise it~."

Marguerite let herself be pushed away by Jack, glaring at Ethan and gritting her teeth but patiently waiting for her dear Eveline's response. The girl shot Lucas a glare and looked over to Marguerite who instantly grabbed Lucas' arm and pushed him away. "No. Mia will do it. Isn't that right?" Eveline looked up and moved away from her lap to rather jump on the table and sit down in the middle, not bothering about what she sat on that tainted her dress darker. Mia immediately shot up and looked over to Ethan, trembling, before looking at Eveline uncertain.

As soon as Lucas' hand left him he spat out in disgust at the taste of blood before he shifted to look at Mia. "Come on, Evie! She‘s just standing there and looks like she would hesitate to make him part of our lives." Lucas ripped his arm away from his mother and grinned as he threw some guts in Ethan's face that dripped slowly down on his lap. Suddenly the door opened shortly after Lucas started throwing a tantrum and stared Ethan in the eyes. "I'll take care of him if you let me."

"Be quiet, Lucas! She said no, that is a no! How can you be this ungrateful to her after she granted us with her gifts?!" Marguerite screeched and slapped Lukas across the face before nailing his hand to the desk with a knife. Eveline growled and let out a scream at which all of them immediately froze up. "Mia." Her voice was icecold as she spoke to the fragile woman. Mia quickly jumped up and grabbed an ear out of the bowl. Her hands were trembling as she brought it closer and closer to his mouth. Shortly before she could stuff it in there she stuffed it in her own mouth, eyes widening at the gross taste. She immediately spat it out and started puking, whining and crying, running away into a corner of the room to not throw up on Ethan.

"Fuck! I Just want to help to make him part of the family! Guess I should just do it like Zoe!", Lucas groaned as he looked at the knife and grumbled some insults about everyone. Zoe who had slid into the room some time while everything unfolded grabbed the knife that still stuck in Lucas' hand and ripped it out before she slammed her hands on the table. "That‘s the reason I love to isolate myself from you! all of you!" Ethan struggled in his bindings as his eyes were focused on Mia, concerned for her health after that stunt she pulled.

Marguerite was about to throw a tantrum about Mia's reaction to the food as Zoe disturbed their 'peace'. "Zoe? You ungrateful whore! How dare you show your face in this house after rejecting everything we offered you you ungrateful slut!" Spit fell from Marguerite‘s chin as she pried the knife out of Zoe's hand and plunged it deep into Luca's elbow, keeping her hand closed around the handle so it was securely held between the walls of flesh it had cut. Evie's eyes glistened enraged as she looked from Mia to Zoe. Zoe, who had rejected her gift. Zoe who had gone in hiding. Zoe who hadn't wanted to be her big sister. She growled and moved over to Jack, clinging to his arm, completely forgetting about Mia and Ethan.

"Fucking hell why do you keep stabbing me and not her?!" Lucas balled his hand into a fist whining, not really due to pain but annoyance and just kept the knife there. "I rather be a slut than have a mother who prefers this over her daughter!" Zoe pointed over at Lucas hissing. "Even before Eveline was here you already did!" Jack picked up Eveline in the time in which Ethan wriggled out of his bindings and crawled over to Mia to grab her by the hand and help her.

"Oh be quiet! What did you ever do for this house? How did you ever repay the kindness we all brought to you? Never! Lucas does all he can for us! Your big brother is exceptional! And so is Eveline! And you?" She took a deep breath and spat out. "You are nothing but an ungrateful brat!" She started twisting the knife as she spoke, her veins popping out from under her skin as little spiders and bugs started crawling out of the corner of her mouth and falling onto the table as sha result of her losing control, her hand up to Zoe's face as if she would grab her any second. Eveline therewhile nuzzled into the crook of Jack's neck, watching from afar what was going on, displeased. Black goo fell from her mouth and poured down Jack's arm as she tugged at his hair and beard, fingers brushing past his lips as she tried to calm herself by slightly clawing into her daddy. Mia had finished emptying her stomach and was left panting, her pants covered in indescribable fluids and puke as she clung to Ethan, sobbing.

"Ha! You really wish I was more like Lucas? Have you already forgotten how much I did for you when Eveline wasn‘t there?! And still you preferred him! You even covered him for everything! 'Oh he is sick don‘t be like that'. That‘s what you kept saying and now-", Zoe threw her hands up before she took a step back and paced around the room. It was useless to start a fight, all it would do was getting her killed. Lucas couldn‘t do much about the knife vigorously being twisted around in his arm and stared at the little creatures that scattered all over the table before breaking out into laughter about the situation and how his sister reacted. Jack let them fight it out and rather took care of Eveline calming again, mumbling to her about what to do about this. Ethan clung tightly to Mia and picked her up to get out of this with her while all of them were distracted, pushing her face to his neck to quiet her down a bit.

Mia looked around frantically before nodding to Ethan to follow her, quickly getting out of his grip and slipping through crates in the corner to get to a door and slip out of the room. Evie didn't quite get that, enraged by the chaos unfolding and concentrated on keeping everyone under control. Her eyes were closed shut as she listened to Jack's words. Marguerite was twitching uncontrollably, torn between actions as she let out a scream at which a large caterpillar escaped her mouth and fell on a plate with a quiet 'plitsh'. "Your brother is a fragile being, he was never good on his legs! You know that! How dare you show your face, spouting this nonsense! Come here, Zoe, so I can teach you some manners, some respect for your family! You never deserved the gift and still Evie gave it to you! Oh come here, Zoe!" She ripped the knife out and threw it in Zoe's direction, one, two, then a third plate following and shattering next to Zoe.

She shouldn‘t have overdone it but one quick look around the room was enough to confirm that her plan had worked out to get Ethan and Mia to safety so she dodged the objects thrown at her and made her own escape back to her safe place. "That‘s enough damage done to our lovely dinner, Marguerite! Take care of Evie. I can‘t calm her down alone with this much chaos going on." Jack grabbed his wife and pushed Eveline into her arms to have her calming her as well. "I'm gonna find that girl and make sure she is gone for good." With that he dissapeared out into the garage to get an axe. The one that was the least faced by all this was Lucas who had already created a small puddle of blood under his arm as he picked up and pocketed some of the bugs to play with them like an innocent child.

Marguerite was hissing while saliva dropped down the ground but quickly regained her composure as she held little Evie in her arms, rocking back and forth whilst pressing her to her chest. "Oh sweet Evie. My sweet. So much going on. You must be so exhausted", she mumbled and started pacing through the room, picking up a piece of flesh to quietly try and feed Evie. Evie was breathing heavily and twitching in her arms. As the older woman looked around she noticed the absence of Mia and Ethan, another hiss and curse shaking her body as she contemplated on calming Evie first or going after these ungrateful bastards.

Hearing her voice changing from sweet to angered Lucas grabbed a last few bugs and stuffed them in his pockets as he got up to wipe some of the black ooz from Evie's chin. "Don‘t worry ma. They won‘t get far. If they want to run away they have to get through me first. You go and take care of her while dad and me get them under control ‘till you are back." Of course he didn‘t think about doing anything to get them now, he had other things to attend but if he'd get an oppertunity he would try to do something.

Marguerite smiled and gave Lucas a pat on the head. "You're a good boy, Lucas. Such a good boy." Looking around she whistled and waited to watch her bugs crawl down the walls. "I'll send them to search for them. Evie wants them. Evie will have them. Everything for Evie." With another whistle the bugs slowly dispersed back into the walls and corners, even the bugs in Lucas' pocket squirming around a little.

He kept his hands in his pockets to keep the bugs there and nodded at her grinning. "Of course. My favourite sister deserves it. I should be going now though." After giving both of them a quick kiss on the cheek to push things even further he left the kitchen as well to get back to his part of the house. He didn‘t want to keep his 'guest' waiting after all. First thing he did when entering his room was dumping the contents of his pockets into a bowl and taking it over to the room he worked in to see how Clancy was doing in his room.

The young male jumped the second the door to his room was unlocked and slowly opened. It could only mean one thing. No one else but Lucas came here. Not like they had a reason to. He couldn't help but get more nervous the second, fidgeting with his hands and quickly returning to sitting on the bed though it had been a while since he had been forced to stay only there. Looking down to the ground he could do nothing but wait and scratch an unidentifiable, dried fluid off the mattress

With a hum he kicked the door close and locked it eventhough it wasnt nessecary since he locked pretty much every door of this place but he couldn‘t be careful enough. "Already waiting for me?" He put the bowl down on a cupboard on his way over to him but instead of sitting down he waited infront of him with a, for once, somewhat sweet smile. "Is there anything you need?"

Clancy didn't know if he got more uncomfortable by Lucas' presence as such or the fact that he seemed to be in a good mood. He wanted to say something but his throat felt dry so he just shook his head, glancing over to the bowl once, fear creeping up his spine as he didn't know what was inside. He quickly returned to looking back down and pressing his legs shut.

Ignoring the silence he instead went on to noticing something far more interesting to him which got him to already think further about all kinds of stuff he wanted to do to him. For now he behaved, sliding his fingertips up his leg. "Oh come on, Clancy. You can talk to me. I promise I won‘t get mad at you unless you'd be into that, sadly I dont know you too well still." Lucas just freely threw some stuff into the room that could get the other to maybe talk. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I-", his voice was hoarse as he spoke, forced the word out of hinself though he much more felt like puking, especially with the hand slowly gliding along his leg, making him shiver in discomfort. Shaking his head once again he didn't even hear much of what Lucas had said, too concentrated on his despise to quite concentrate on what was said. One thing he knew for sure though, he'd never answer with yes to the last two questions.

"Ahhh, I see. You need some water, don‘t you? Sounds like it at least. I have to make sure you won‘t starve on me." His other hand found it's way up to his shoulder, sliding his shirt off of his shoulder just slightly as he moved his hand to his. Lucas actually wanted him to stay alive, alone the fear in his eyes he got made him want more and besides that, it was nice to have some company nearby besides his family.

He gritted his teeth and balled his fists a little. The contact of skin against skin was puke inducing and had him hissing. He couldn't deny the fear he had but at the same time that fear seemed to give him power. "Fuck off." He trailed to looking to the side after taking a quick glance up into Lucas' face. Whatever he had planned, it couldn't be good.

"Not like that. You don‘t want to get me angry, do you?" Gripping onto his hand he leaned closer to him and licked over the now exposed skin to his neck then up to his cheek. The taste it left on his tongue made him twitch a little and dig his blunt nails into his leg. He never had someone alive to taste and only rarely got to touch someone how he wanted to.

As the tongue left a line of saliva on his neck he couldn't resist the urge to push Lucas back and punch him in his face. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!" He was panting since he was exhausted and dehydrated. He didn't think about the punishment, just wanted to keep that freak away from him, whatever he wanted to do. Clancy spit out and frantically wiped at his neck as if to get rid of the disgusting feeling of the other's tongue. There was no weapon around the room, he knew that, he had searched. But eventhough this was a complete unfair game like this he wouldn't just let that fucker do with him what he wanted. Not when he could do something about it.

Taking a step back from the punch he wiped some blood from his nose but still smiled at him like nothing happend. "What do you mean? Isnt it obvious? I'll take this as some kind of repayment for keeping you alive." With a shrug he finally sat down on the bed next to him and stared at him to see what he'd do next. For him he was trying to be patient even if he was short tempered. He let him get away with a lot for now.

"I never asked for you to keep me alive", Clancy growled and steadily ignored Lucas' stare, rather trying to look for any kind of escape. If Lucas staid quiet he would be the last to complain. For some strange reason he seemed to slowly get used to the others presence which helped in covering his fear and nervousness behind a strong act.

"Indirectly you did. You fought to beat Hoffman, escaped my ma and pa, solved my puzzles... you have the determination of someone who doesn‘t want to die." He licked the blood off of his fingers as he spoke, sliding closer to him to a point were he just barely touched him so the other wouldn‘t freak out just yet.

He raised an eyebrow and pushed himself off the bed, walking over to a rotten wooden desk, signalizing that he didn't want Lukas near him. "Right. I never 'asked' to be alive. I fought for it." He was annoyed at Lucas' words and wasn't sure if he rather wanted to shut up or keep talking in an angered tone.

Huffing annoyed that he got away from him he rolled his eyes and laid back, hands behind his head. "Whatever you say, I will keep you anyways. I won‘t even try and feed you what my ma makes. I dont want Evie controling you." He was more or less talking to himself now. He had nothing to worry about here so it was fine to talk about his family in a way they would never know.

He eyed the ranting man, then the table and started quietly scratching an especially unstable part of the table. If he could only break it a bit further maybe he could break off a splinter large enough to incapacitate the other one. He shifted around a little to hide what he was doing as best he could

"You are lucky to be alive but if you'd really want to end your life there is nothing that can be done about it. Eventhough it would be a shame to see you dying after what I did to keep you alive." Over his own train of thoughts he didn‘t hear shit going on in the room and closed his eyes to relax further.

Clancy ignored Lucas' ramblings and sped his work up a little, no matter that splinters found their way under his fingernails and through his skin. Biting through the pain he worked until a splinter as big as a small knife was loose enough that he could easily break it off. Taking another glance at Lucas he quickly glanced at the splinter, deciding it was good enough to stab someone with with enough force and quickly broke it off. It snapped from the other wood with a loud crack so his actions now had to be quick. He lunged at Lucas and pushed him down the bed and onto the floor. With a growl he plunged the splinter deep inside the other males throat, just like he had done with Marguerite and started searching through his pockets to find the keys for the room.

At first stunned when he got thrown off the bed Lucas stared up at the man that seconds later plunged the splinter in his throat. Gagging he reached up to attempt to twist it out of his neck as Clancy searched his pockets and pushed himself up enough to watch his hands amused. Sure it hurt but that was nothing to what his father had done before countless of times. So he kicked back and just took in the frantic movements of hands against his body; one key wouldn‘t be enough to free him anyways.

Clancy cursed but quickly enough found what he was looking for, grabbed the splinter, twisted it out and plunged it back inside Lucas' throat. Just to make sure that he would stay down a little longer. At least for Marguerite that had worked. He quickly stood up and without looking back ran to the door, unlocked and opened it. Frantically looking around he tried to find another weapon, anything to defend himself while he needed time to decipher Lucas' crazy puzzles.

Lucas groaned at the pain it brought to being stabbed but dragged himself up and pushed himself up on the wall before ripping the splinter back out, watching the blood dripping down onto the floor as he coughed. That guy really was a handful but eighter he or his family would find him before he could get out again so he took his sweet time to follow him, giggling raspy. "You can‘t run from me! I will find you again and again if I have to", he called out before spitting up some more blood.

Clancy took a deep breath trying to calm himself and grabbed a bent chandelier. Better weapon than nothing at least. He didn't bother to look after Lucas and rather tried the doors. The first one was locked, the second too. Only the third lock was damaged so he could flee there. He tried to move as quiet he could to buy more time for himself due to Lucas being in need to find him.

At least it was easy to figure out which way he went so Lucas slid himself smiling along the wall ‘till he'd find him, the splinter still in his hand. "For someone who wants to die you sure are resistant. Come here Clancy and we can talk things out." His throat stung as he talked, everytime having to stop to cough up some blood but a wound alone wasn‘t anything that could stop him.

There was only one door in the room he had slipped in so he tried to open it but it was locked. Of course it was locked. Every door in this house was broken or locked, he should have known. His fear went up the closer he could hear Lucas coming so he tried to open the door with anything he could find lying around but nothing worked until suddenly the lock clicked and the door was pushed open by an angered Marguerite. Her left hand was missing and in her right hand was a kitchen knife. The instant she saw Clancy she let out a howl and pushed him down without him being able to react, the knife hovering right above his eye. "Evie! Where is Evie!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing his mothers voice got him hurrying up to push himself off of the wall to act as normal as possible around her.

"Ma, get off of him! He is my plaything. You promised me that he will be only mine."

He reached down to pull Clancy towards himself from under her and shot her a warning look, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Ethan is a bigger threat right now anyways. He got my sister after all."

Marguerite was put out of her rage once she saw her son and straigthened up a little, knife held with the edge pointed to the ground.

"Maybe Ethan got Evie. This traitor. This bastard."

She mumbled something, not even bothered by the blood running down her son's neck and mouth. Staring at Clancy, who shuffled away from her a little though it meant he was further in the arms of Lucas, she pointed the knife back at him.

"Keep him under control, or I'll give him back to Evie."

"Alright, ma. I'll keep him in line."

Lucas swallowed at the feeling of Clancy pushing up onto him and held him secure in his arms as he prepared to already leave again. It felt weird to hold him this close, especially in front of his mother, but it couldn‘t be helped right now, if he wanted to protect him.

"Good luck with them. I have to take care of him first before I can help you sooooo, see you later."

He took a few steps back before he left, shaky from the blood loss and effort.

She immediately turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Only a few drops of blood, the unlocked door and a few sqashed bugs reminded of her strange appearance. Once she was gone Clancy quickly wriggled out of Lucas' grip and scrambled to get to the door, opening it and trying to escape them. If he was only fast enough he could maybe escape Lucas a second time.

"No no no no."

This time Lucas grabbed him again and threw him over his shoulder to carry him back to his room. He wasn‘t particulary heavy, but the struggling still made it kinda difficult to handle him well.

"Why won‘t you just behave? Would you really rather die, hm? Didn‘t take you to be that suicidal really."

He cursed and tried to pry the other's arms away, wriggling out of his grip which didn't work in the slightest since, no matter Lucas fragile appearance, he was quite strong. Maybe not as strong as his mother, but quite close. With one hand he grabbed Lucas throat, searching with his fingers for the wound he had left before with the intention to dig his fingers deep inside.

"You don't seem intent on killing me. Don't threaten me with it", he hissed out in effort.

"Oh shut up. I could kill you but I really, realllyyy wouldn‘t want to."

Lucas had only locked the door back up before he felt his fingers being pushed up in his throat causing him to gag and whine. He quickly threw him over on the bed and rubbed over his neck before storing the key more safely this time.

"Sounds the same to me-"

Clancy let out a growl as he was pushed on the mattress and hissed as air was pressed out of his lungs. Rubbing his head he got into a defensive position and stared Lucas down, cautiously, watching his every move. Wiping his hand on the blanket he tried to get rid of the feeling left from having his fingers up in the others throat.

They both just stayed there, silently looking at each other, before Lucas jumped on the bed as well, this time not as close to him as before.

"What‘s your problem?"

He crossed his legs and rested his head on his hand as he watched him closely to make sure he wouldn‘t try and escape again.

"Are you kidding me?", Clancy pressed out between his teeth.

This fucker had abducted him, killed his friends, had forced him to participate in strange killing games and locked him in a room, and now he was innocently asking what was wrong?

"Honestly, kiss my ass. Whatever."

He spat out once more and tried not to look too much at Lucas.

"Gladly."

Lucas smiled with as much innocence he could bring himself to fake and cocked his head to the other side.

"But honestly, I don‘t want you to hate me. You will have to spend the rest of your life here with me after all."

He took Clancy's hand that he had used to finger his throat with and nuzzled it before beginning to lick the remaining blood off.

Out of reflex Clancy headbutted him and ripped his fingers out of his mouth the second he could.

"The fuck is your problem?!"

Hiding his hand behind his back he choked and frantically wiped his fingers at his clothes, looking into Lucas' eyes with a mixture of disgust and fear. It grossed him out how he just pretended to be so innocent as if he hadn't shown him hell and came closer than he would allow anyone to. The saliva on his fingers seemed to sting at how disgusted he was by it.

"My problem? Not having any. I suppose you are the one with the problem since you are constantly talking about wanting to die and then going off to try and run away."

He licked his lips and shifted a bit closer to him, leaning forward to rest his head on his shoulder giggling. He was only going to get punched in the face for it but he didn‘t care. After years and years of being lonely he desperately craved any sort of attention.

"Get away already!"

Clancy growled and kicked Lucas as far away from him as he could.

"You wouldn't understand if I wrote it out for you!"

He jumped up now, ready to run again any second he needed to if Lucas came back closer. This was exhausting, stressful, nervewracking. He didn't know how long he could still keep this up, but he hoped long enough for Lucas to lose interest.

"Make me understand then."

Lucas pushed him back down and climbed on him to press his body back to his. He really couldn‘t care less, he needed this, craved it, no matter the punches or scratches he'd take from it. His only goal was to touch him and for him to do anything really back for him.

Clancy tried to push him off once more but was pressed down too hard and couldn't move at all how he wanted to. He gripped into Lucas' pullover and clawed, desperately trying to get him off.

"Why are you even doing this? What fucking sick kick do you get out of this?!"

Since strength didn't get him out off the situation he moved his face up until he could reach Lucas', biting into his ear once the other moved down farther. He bit down hard until he could taste blood on his tongue with the will to bite this fucker's ear off.

"Shit, haven‘t taken you to be homophobic. What kick I get from this? Well for a start you are making me horny as fuck and-"

Lucas had to stop talking to gasp when he was bit and pressed his hands up closer to his body to edge him on to grab tighter onto him.

"I know you want to hurt me. Go on then. I've been bad and deserve it after all~"

Purring he pushed his hips down onto his to get him more into it so he would be just as desperate.

The answer left him baffled. Stunned he let go of him, blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not-"

He tried to buck away but there was no space between his body and the mattress. Spitting out blood he pressed his legs further together and did his best to push Lucas off his upper body to get room to breathe. It wasn't that he was homophobic, under other circumstances he wouldn't even have minded it, but with Lucas was a different story. Just the imagination had him choking once more as he kept eyeing him in disgust.

"What? Is the fact I am fucked in the head not good enough for you? Rather want me to go and get you someone who has his mind under control?!"

He stopped moving his hips and gripped onto his wrists, digging his nails into his skin to leave small scratches.

"Even after trying to keep your ass safe you couldn‘t at least give me a different look than hatred and disgust?! I didn‘t hurt you, not much anyways... but still this is what I am getting from you! Just like the fucking rest, you are all the same!"

Gritting his teeth he pressed his face to his neck and exhaled shaky when he thrusted his hips into his.

"You didn't hurt me?"

He exhaled slowly, then used all his strength to turn the situation around while Lucas got lost in his movement, which to Clancy's disliking wasn't even feeling bad. He pushed Lucas up and pressed him down onto the mattress, holding him down like he had held Clancy down before.

"What about when I came here? What about the others? Ever thought about that hurting me too?"

He clawed deep into Lucas' shoulders through the fabric, moving in close to his face, hissing.

"And Hoffmann? Think that was a birthday party for me?" 

He moved one hand up to claw and rip at the already wounded ear, blood painting his fingernails.

Being pushed down Lucas moaned silently at the change of events and looked up at him, begging.

"I never hurt your friends or whatever they were to you. That was all pa's doing. I just got you out of there. Evie would have killed me if she knew for what reason I wanted you."

The fresh wounds got him bucking his hips up, the stinging getting him more riled up than it would when he'd do it to himself.

"A-and Hoffmann? For a guy that tried to sacrifice you, you sure care more for him than you should."

Feeling Lucas' growing harder against his ass he pushed himself off further to the others face to not sit on his dick. He didn't quite realize how close he had actually come with his crotch to Lucas' face.

"Nonono, _please_ move back!"

He gripped onto Clancy's thighs to push him back down on his lap with little success. The blood that dripped down the side of his head by now not bothering him.

Clancy ignored the begging completely, if possible moved farther away from his lap best he could, no matter the hands desperately trying to push him down.

"It doesn't matter if he wanted to sacrifice me. You made me watch a person getting tortured and killed due to my own doing. Of course you can't imagine how painful that is for any normal human being!"

He growled and clawed further into his ear, feeling it slightly severed from the head due to how much force he used.

"You should just get killed by her for what I care. Maybe I should just break out and visit Evie to get the 'gift' your 'ma' seems so intent about."

At the mentioning of Evie he frowned before lighting up a bit.

"Guess you could call me really fucked up then. When she makes you part of the family, it would just mean I would fuck my own brother, and really, that would be one of my least problems. But, having you here forever sounds nice~."

"Gross", Clancy hissed out. Of course he noticed though Lucas' discomfort at the mentioning of Evie.

"Think I'll let you do any of that when I have the chance to avoid it? Come on. Give me all your keys. Then we would see if it would be so much better and unproblematic."

He moved his hands back down his sides now, searching for keys in the others pockets.

"Now you are just being mean."

He grabbed his hands to make him stop searching his pockets and instead forced him to slide them under his hoodie to guide them along his upper body.

"I won‘t get what I want, you won‘t get what you want. Cooperation is the key here~"

His original plan of fucking the living hell out of the other might have been thrown overboard, but with this as a replacement he couldn‘t complain. No matter what way Clancy had tried to get him less interested, had had the exact opposite effect.

Clancy started digging his nails into Lucas' flesh resistanly, trying to make him stop guiding them along his chest.

"Don't fucking lie to me! Even if I'd fuck you, you wouldn't give me the keys to get out. There is no reason for me to not gouge your eyes out this instant."

When he thought about it, he didn't even know why he kept talking to the bastard and not just strangled him the instant while he acted vulnerable. With all his strength he resisted against Lucas, having no desire to touch him how he wanted it.

He arched his back as best he could with Clancy sitting on his chest at the scratches, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a groan.

"It wouldn‘t make you any better than me if you'd 'torture' me. You are still sitting on top of me, ripping my skin open. Don‘t lie that you wouldn‘t want to absolutely destroy my ass."

He was smiling, just like everything was normal everyday stuff, and let go of one of his hands to put it on his crotch and rub him through his pants.

"I'm not like you-!", Clancy growled in denial.

At the touch he immediately grabbed Lucas' wrist and pried him away, moving backwards so it was harder for him to reach him. In his movement he ground against Lucas' crotch accidentally and twitched at the feeling of the others hard dick against his.

"It's not like I have much of a choice-", he pressed out through his lips as he glared at him, ripping his other hand out of his grip too and quickly pulling them back to himself, rubbing his wrists in discomfort.

The short moment in which Clancy rubbed up to him Lucas pushed up to thrust into him, even if it just lasted for a few seconds.

"You can deny it all you want, but we aren‘t that different. You have the choice to just get up and go, but here you are, getting me hard instead."

As he talked he slid his own hands under his hoodie to pull it up to see what damage he had done to his skin so far, loving how the red lines were slightly bleeding.

"Shut up!"

Clancy clenched his fists and stood up, stumbling away from him, staring at the skinny male, the marks he had left when trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Shut up!"

He held his head with both hands and let out loud groans as he tried to get rid of the voices in his head.

"Welcome to reality."

Lucas sat up to watch him having an episode. It wasn‘t like he didn‘t care. It was more like he wanted him to know how fucked he was himself.

"Come on now, accept it and fuck me already."

He licked his lips while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants so he could shove his hand better down his underwear.

"Be quiet already!"

Clancy lunged forward and tore Lucas down from the bed and onto the ground.

"I'm not a lowlife loser like you! You're nothing but a gross, disgusting bastard!"

His knee pushed against Lucas' crotch as he closed his hands around his throat, starting to choke him with all his strength. He was trembling with rage and pushed further down onto him, his trembles sending vibrations against his crotch.

This attack he didn‘t fight back, it was leaving him more needy than ever. The choking, rubbing and downgrading got him instinctively spreading his legs to give him more room to push up onto him.

"Oh fuck yes! Tell me I'm gross! Please!~"

He gasped out as he wrapped his legs around his waist, mouth hanging open to try and breathe.

Clancy raised an eyebrow, a mixture of satisfaction at seeing the other so dependent on him and plain disgust on his face.

"This is puke inducing...", he mumbled and bowed further down, teeth gritted. "I'll give you what you want just fuck off afterwards!"

He didn't soften his grip on his throat in the slightest but started willingly grinding against him, pushing hard onto him and pressing him further into the cold ground. He was choking at the feeling and clearly showed it.

"I know you love it too, no need to deny it."

He laughed when he was finally getting what he was aiming for, letting his head fall back against the ground. His hands wandered to Clancy's back to push his shirt up to expose him more, pressing him down so his chest was pressed up to his.

"Come on, show me how much of a man you are. Fuck me like you hate me~"

Clancy shifted around a little and adjusted so instead of his knee he pushed his crotch against Lucas', grinding hard against him to get himself a little more riled up too since he wasn't exactly hard yet. He hissed out his breaths and pushed against Lucas' arms to break out of the grip while he stablized all his weight down on the others throat.

Smirking Lucas scratched down his back to keep a vice grip on him, steadily grinding on him to get something going for Clancy. Aside from choking and grinding it was still dissapointing and needed to quickly get more interesting.

"Anything you are into?", he groaned out with a little difficulty as the pressure on his throat increased.

"Smashing your fucking face in", he replied as he moved one hand away from his throat to his ear, starting to pull and tear on it, twisting it as best he could as he moved his other hand down to Lucas' pockets once more, searching for the splinter from before in the hopes that Lucas had still kept it.

While he was at it he fondled with his pants and unbuttoned them, after a bit of hesitation sliding the others pants down slightly, grinding against him with only his own boxers between them now.

"Glad I am your kink."

Coughing when he could breathe again properly he slapped his hand away when he tried sliding it into his pocket, breaking off into a whiny moan as he inflicted even more pain on him. Unwrapping his legs from his waist he pushed him up before going to sitting on his lap, tearing at Clancy's shirt. He was submissive for now, but that didn‘t mean he couldn‘t have his fun here either.

"Take that thing off. Now."

Clancy was surprised as he got pushed away and quickly grew more defensive again.

"Or what?"

He pushed his upper body up to not be looked down too hard by the other. His hand was covered in Lucas' blood and got smeared all over his face when he brushed a straind of hair away to have a clearer look on what Lucas was doing. He choked and spat out, trying to wipe it away, but just smeared it a little more.

Reaching up he chuckled as he wiped some blood off of his face as well as the strands of hair that blocked his view, before pulling his hand back to lick it clean.

"Well", he started when beginning to rock his hips again. "Take it off or I'll tear it off. Depends if you want to walk around shirtless the whole time or not. I certainly wouldn‘t mind."

He threw his hoodie aside to not have him distracted with that thing much longer, waiting for him to undress further as well, impatiently.

Clancy growled but obeyed. It was an easy punishment to not get anything else to wear, but he'd still rather avoid it. He'd rather get this behind himself quickly anyway. If he was lucky Lucas would leave after. He hoped that at least. Glaring up he didn't make an effort to move against Lucas but rather let him do what he wanted.

"There we go. Much better already."

He watched him hungrily as he waited for his shirt to be fully pulled off, hands greadily rubbing over the already exposed skin. It wasn‘t really to his liking that the other had stopped doing too much, but it was fine. He was fine as long as he wasn‘t stopped. Moving back slightly he pulled at his underwear annoyed.

"That has to go too."

Clancy wanted to buck away from the hands touching him and twitched as he tried to control himself to not stop Lucas. He mumbled an insult and spread his legs slightly, no matter it made him more uncomfortable than he already was in this situation. Tugging at his underwear with one hand he cursed and pulled his hand back to rather ball his fists, ready to lash out any second.

"Then get them off."

He couldn't reach down enough to do it himself, though he would rather do that then let that fucker do it.

At first surprised he raised a brow at him but gladly slid his hands under his waistband to get his underwear off, humming in delight. Now that all of the clothes were out of the way he took in how the other looked like without all of this unnesseccary stuff covering him.

"Fuck, I never expected you to look this good."

He slid his hands from his chest up to grab his head, looking down to keep checking him out.

"Piss off-"

Clancy grabbed Lucas' hand as he slid it along his beard and yanked it away.

"I don't fucking understand you-"

Squirming around a little uncomfortably he tried to press his legs more together, which didn't quite work with Lucas sitting on him like that. It didn't help him feel better about this situation that he was staring right at Lucas' dick while he himself was hard from the play, no matter it was Lucas.

"What is there not to understand? I am making things pretty clear, aren‘t I?"

The hand that wasn‘t grabbed by Clancy wandered down to glide his fingers over his shaft, eyes moving up to stare into his. He pulled his hand out of his grip again and grabbed his chin to pull him closer and forward, pushing his mouth up on his to taste him.

"Clear? You're switching from-"

Clancy was shut up by lips pressing onto his. He was honestly surprised by it. Fucking, yes. He had made that clear. But kissing? An entirely different level. He was too stunned even to try and bite him to make him pull away and instead let out a shaky breath at the fingers that nearly gently touched him. He just tensed and stared up with wide open eyes.

It was no surprize he was bad at kissing, but he was really giving it his best to get it right. The feeling was strange, but the taste; he got addicted right away and pushed on to shove his tongue in his mouth. By now he had his hand wrapped around the others cock to give him a few strokes before they would get to the real thing.

He desperately clung onto Lucas' shoulder and tried to weakly push him off, the tongue exploring the insides of his mouth making him feel like he drank acid. Out of reflex he bucked into Lucas' hand and pushed up more, though he tried to keep himself under control. The insults and confused noises he gave off were muffled by the other's lips as he twitched underneath him. As his futile attempts of pushing Lucas off didn't work in the slightest, he quickly pulled back his tongue and bit down hard on the other's to make him pull away if he couldn't do it otherwise.

The biting got him to release him from the kiss, the mixture of the taste of his blood and Clancy's spit leaving him panting.

"So?"

Lucas dropped his hand on his shoulder to let go of his chin.

"Did I make things clear enough now?"

Stopping the movement of his hand he waited to see what he'd do next. Surely he was grossed out of his mind, but it got him confused that, if he really was this grossed out, why he wouldn‘t fight him more to get away.

Clancy was panting from the kiss, tongue slightly hanging out. He choked at the taste of blood and the most weird taste of Lucas. Spitting out he choked with a loud, disgusted noise, but only spit out more blood mixtured saliva. He couldn't keep a silent whiny groan from escaping his throat as the pleasure stopped and tried to cover it up, ashamed of himself.

He was utmost confused by Lucas' action, letting go of him to try and wipe his tongue clean with the back of his hand. It slowly seemed to click in his mind because his expression slowly turned from confusion to disbelief.

"There we go, now you got it."

At the whine he was earned with he gave him some of the pleasure back. Not too much, but enough to make the other feel it. It would disturb their little conversation he was aiming to get going if he gave back too much pleasure to Clancy; that‘s not what he wanted at all. Waiting for Clancy to say or do something, Lucas stared him dead in the eyes to not miss a single reaction he pulled from him.

"Nonono, that's not it- _it's not true-_ "

He couldn't escape Lucas' stare and only weakly tried to wriggle out of his grip now, mostly frozen, pinned down by his eyes.

"... _why?-_ ", he breathed out.

Disbelieving he eyed Lucas up and down, trying to find any sign that he was lying, that it was one of his stupid jokes before going back to fixate on his eyes again.

"Why? You really need to ask?"

Sighing Lucas put both his hands on his shoulder to hold him secure, not wanting to make him run off. He could just shut up and leave him in the dark about what was going on in his head. That wouldn‘t be fair though considering Clancy was letting him have his way with him.

"Well, I suppose I have to spell it out for you then."

He traced his thumb along his shoulder.

"For a start, you're hot. I guess I think you‘re smart and have a strong will to survive, which I find a nice trade to have. You go along with the things I want to do. Maybe bitch about it, but that‘s besides the point. Need more, or is that enough for you?"

Clancy followed his explanation still disbelieving and shook his head.

"That can't be fucking true-"

He gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrists, clawing as deep into them as he could.

"Why not Hoffman?- You could have taken anyone but me-"

He growled and tried to pry his hands off of him, trying to get away and clear his thoughts. Why did he have to be in the luck of having a psychopath take interest in him? This was a sure guarantee for him to never be able to leave this damned place.

Lucas let himself get pushed off of his lap and let him have his moment to process things.

"Hoffman? He was a whiny pussy, why would I want that?"

He slid back to lean with his back against the bed, eyes not leaving Clancy for even a second.

"He fought to be alive just as well-", he mumbled and immediately pushed himself backwards until he leaned against the wall. Wouldn't have minded to light hinself a cigarette this moment.

"He was begging for you to give up ‘cause he knew he didn‘t have a chance against you."

Clancy snitched and just trailed off to the side, pushing his legs together slightly to close Lucas' view off his dick.

"Hey, be honored you got someone who admires you like that. It's not easy to get me interested enough in people to keep them alive. With you agreeing to fuck, you at least should be into guys to even go through with it.“

He put his hands up before dropping them in his lap, displeased by him covering up. The denial was nothing to him when he'd get what he wanted one way or another. Still it would be preferrable to have Clancy getting into it.

"I guess- Don't get it wrong though. I'm not fucking you 'cuz I want to", Clancy growled as he looked back at Lucas, uncomfortable by the fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off him even once yet.

"Really now? Don‘t lie. You don‘t do it to get me away. You do it to get closer to me. How can you deny it that all you want is to get inside me? You want the same as me, there is no need in holding back."

Lucas grinned smug as he posed for him, spreading his legs to show himself off when he started toying with hinself.

Clancy bit his lip and pressed his legs further shut when he felt the need getting stronger to touch himself, watching Lucas do it. He didn't even know why he couldn't take his eyes off him, though he wasn't even forced to watch.

He at least tried to pry his eyes away from where he touched himself to rather look into his eyes. He stayed quiet, only gritted his teeth and stared. Probably not his best idea since he pretty much gave Lucas an answer like that. And the answer wasn't what he liked in the slightest.

The eyes on him were enough to confirm what Clancy must be thinking about him, and Lucas stuck his tongue out at him panting. Bucking into his hand he gave him a motion to come over to him.

"Come here, I waited long enough for you. Shove your dick into me before I come over there and fuck you."

His head tipped back momentarily in a moan when his fingers first entered him to stretch himself out just slightly if Clancy came around to give in to him.

Clancy flinched as if he would stand up at the command, but only took a deep breath, his hand twitching in desire. To control himself better he clawed into his leg, slowly getting to being able to avert his eyes a little.

He didn't even know anymore what made him feel worse. To watch or to miss it. Lucas confused him, pissed him off and scared him at the same time. He wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face, but at the same time not give in to whatever Lucas ordered him to do.

Lucas gave Clancy some time to react, but seeing him not doing anything besides averting his eyes made him huff and pull his fingers out of himself. Fine, if he wasn‘t going to do anything he'd have to do it. Crawling over to him he put his hands on his knees and spread them apart to make room for himself so he could climb back on his lap.

"Fine, then we'll do it this way."

Lucas angled his hips so he could push himself down on him and hissed, eyes falling shut to concentrate on what he did.

He didn't even resist too much when Lucas pushed himself onto him and just let out a few shaky breaths, pushing himself further into the wall as he slowly entered him. His eyes were closed as he pushed himself down a little farther so it wasn't as uncomfortable to have Lucas' full weight on him, though he wasn't heavy in the slightest. Muttering curses under his breath he tipped his head back and felt blood pouring from where he clawed into his own leg to control himself.

He took his time to stay seated to feel him twitching inside of him before he thought about grabbing his shoulders, holding onto him to keep himself grounded while he began to lift his hips. It hurt, that added immensely to making him moan and groan with the simplest movements.

"If I knew it would be this good, I would have taken you earlier-"

Clancy couldn't hold back a low moan himself at the noises that the other gave off shamelessly. Opening his eyes he hissed out and bit his lip.

"You're a fucking disaster-"

He talked slowly and quietly to not show that he was getting pleasure from this as well. Lucas had to be in pretty intense pain right now due to him not really preparing himself and how tight he was around him. It didn't look like he was bothered in the slightest though, which unsettled Clancy a little.

Lucas pushed his head on his panting, opening his eyes again to directly look at him.

"Might be one, but you love it. No matter what you say, your body speaks for itself, so put some work behind it. Just cause I sit on top of you doesn‘t mean you can just sit here and get off on this."

He grabbed his hands to put them on his waist, forcefully guiding them along his body to make him leave a few marks.

"Be quiet! I didn't ask for this, so do it on your own-", he hissed and tried to move his head away a little but couldn't due to him already being pressed up against the wall. At Lucas forcing him to start touching him he slightly clawed into his side to make him stop moving them. Another grumbled 'shut up' left him at Lucas reminding him of the pleasure he got from this.

"I take staring at me to watch me masturbate as enough of a reason for you to fuck me properly."

Lucas giggled feeling Clancy finally digging his nails properly into him. It was bothering him though that he had to push him on to keep going and do something. It really annoyed him to a point were he stopped bouncing on him.

"But seriously, get it going. I'm not your personal slut. You might be satisfying, but that ain‘t gonna make me do everything."

No denying that the abrupt loss of pleasure had him annoyed. With a curse and hiss Clancy plucked Lucas off his dick and violently pushed him to the ground to get atop of him. Digging into Lucas' thigh he spread his legs farther and adjusted so that he was pressing up against his entrance.

"Fucking bastard-!"

His other hand was resting his weight on Lucas' shoulder as he quickly pushed himself deep inside him and snitched at the pleasure, pushing his fingernails under the others skin.

The previous annoyance got doubled with him being thrown off of him. He arched his back off the cold floor the second he made contact with it. "What the-"

Lucas screamed out loud at the unexpected violence behind Clancy roughly entering him and had to bite the back of his hand to shut himself up, his other hand shooting up to grip onto his shoulder.

" _Noisy._ "

He huffed and recklessly slammed into Lucas, as deep as he could reach inside of him.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? I'm just playing by your rules-"

He gripped Lucas' head and turned it around so he pressed his wounded ear to the floor in a twisted way. Glaring down he waited for his response as he watched blood starting to trickle to the surface where his teeth tore through his skin.

"So fucking good!"

Lucas released his hand that was by now covered in spit and blood to form it into words how much he genuinely loved the treatment. Being too loud wasn‘t good with his family close nearby, otherwise he gladly would have let every scream out for Clancy to hear.

Clancy snitched and addded a 'gross' to it before he shifted around to pull Lucas' lower body up a bit, resting his legs on his shoulders so he could slam further into him, searching for his sensitive spot. Releasing his head from his grip he added pressure on Lucas' clearly visible ribs and slightly dug his nails underneath, holding him up that way while he slapped his hand away from his shoulder. Panting and hissing at the pleasure he let all his anger and rage out on the other, handling him with the intention to bring him pain.

The intention to hurt Lucas was quite successful, only it was having the opposite effect on him than intended. Sure, it hurt, but the pain was exactly what brought him the most intense pleasure he could think of.

It was nothing like simple masturbating at all, even though that was already pleasureable enough. No,THIS was what he was looking for and Clancy provided everything he needed. If possible that might have made him even more attracted to him. There was no other way to silence him besides his hand, the others tongue, or a dick shoved down his throat. Silently begging against his hand he looked at him pleading to not stop whatsoever.

It was obvious how much Lucas loved it the more pain he was brought since the more he tore open his skin, the louder he got, though still muffled by his hand. Hesitating for a moment he quickly took Lucas' hand and ripped it out of his mouth, pinning it to the floor while his other hand grabbed Lucas' dick, closing his hand around tight, too tight even.

He was slightly disgusted by his own actions, but the satisfaction of seeing Lucas so needy and helpless for him was too good to make him stop. The fucker who had ruined his whole life was being ruined by his hands. He let out a rather loud groan at the thought and started clawing Lucas' dick, stroking him roughly while he dug his nails deep in and tugged violently.

He shot him a worried glance that quickly dissapeared behind a lusty smile when he got pinned down, challenging himself to keep silent which got even harder now. Gagging on some spit he did his best to keep looking up at the man above him and gladly wanted to fall apart by his hands. His usual so collected self that always searched for control was pushed aside to utterly submit to him with everything he got. The thing he wouldn‘t give him though was the satisfaction of getting him to beg for him.

Clancy grinned at the view he got and stopped pinning down his arm, mumbling a quiet 'stay down' before grabbing Lucas' ear once more, his grin growing wider. He could feel himself getting closer to wanting to release so he had to be quick. His other hand moved from his dick to Lucas' chin to hold his head secure in lock as he eyed him while thrusting his hips. He didn't need words for what he was trying to do. Staring into the others eyes while a shaky breath escaped him was enough.

Lucas kept staring at him with a grin and gave him a faint nod to signalize him he wanted him to give him his worst. His hands moved under his to Clancy's thighs to hold onto him and, now that he got pushed closer, he let a few moans slip past his lips to show him his approval.

His grin widened once more before he turned back to a straight face. It wasn't like he needed Lucas approval for this. He just wanted the satisfaction of seeing Lucas longing for it.

Without another warning he grabbed his ear tighter and pulled and twisted violently until it was completely severed from his head, blood splattering everywhere around him. He eyed it expressionless as he showed it to Lucas, letting go of his chin to rather push two fingers deep inside where his ear had been before.

With having been denied to cover his mouth he helplessly screamed in pleasure and shoved himself hard down on him, the feeling strong enough to make him come. His tongue hung out of his mouth to pant when he continuously got pounded into and got fucked through his orgasm, his mind numb.

"Fuck, _Clancyyyy~_!"

Growling at the sight Clancy pulled his fingers out to grab onto Lucas better as he came a short while after the other did. Throwing the severed ear away he slowly loosened his grip on him and stayed inside just a tad longer before quickly pulling out, still expressionless, not showing what was on his mind, only panting and gagging a little.

Eyeing Lucas up and down he took in every last detail of him. Kind of hilarious. The first time meeting Lucas, he hadn't cared for shit and only wanted to watch him die, and here he was, laying on the floor, screaming at the pleasure and pain inflicted on him by Clancy.

Once let go off Lucas threw his arm over his eyes while catching his breath, taking a minute or two before he sat up to watch him again. He wanted, no, needed to know what he was thinking off.

Everything at this moment he almost demanded to know, but that wasn‘t too easy, and so he remained silent, waiting for Clancy to make the first move this time. Lucas could only reach over to grab his clothes to put them back on, ignoring the fact he was going to stain his clothes with more than blood this time.

Clancy needed a few moments to fully comprehend what he had done before he swallowed down his puke and walked to the bed, grabbing the blanket to roughly clean himself with it. He hesitated a second to walk past Lucas and get his clothes but decided to get them to put them on. Once done he leaned against the wall and stared back at Lucas, clawing into his arm to comprehend his thoughts.

"What? Not satisfied with your game?"

"Never said that. I am quite satisfied actually, but you are throwing a tantrum already about it. What‘s your problem?"

Slightly shaky he pushed himself up, standing eye to eye with him. Clancy was a mystery, one moment he could be scared and obedient, the next one he got violent and wanted to claw his skin open.

"Move your ass here and talk. Ain‘t gonna help you to keep your mouth shut."

" _I'm not-_ "

He looked angry for a second before he pushed himself off the wall and returned to a straight face, mumbling a quiet 'Nothing to talk about'. Walking over to him he still kept a safe distance, muttering something incoherent before shutting up again and just looking back at Lucas, trying not to stare too much at the bleeding wound, his hands in his pockets to seem a little calmer.

"There is a lot to talk about, unless you call shoving your cock into me your answer."

Lucas pulled his legs to his chest, head resting on his knees to keep an eye on him. Smiling at him he took the time to let his wounds heal while still awaiting a proper answer, but not really expecting it with him being quite unsure about his own thoughts.

Clancy gritted his teeth and balled his fists in his pockets, staring down at him before snitching and turning to walk to the bed, sitting down on it and looking around the room absent mindedly. Unconsiously he started to frantically wipe at the blood in his face, smearing new one to it while his breathing slowed.

Grinning Lucas crawled towards him and laid his head on his lap. With him being out of it he had it easier to push him to let himself lay there, reaching up to smear the blood on his fingers as well. It was a more than delicious sight to see the one he was lusting over covered in his blood by his own doing. He smiled a little crazed at that.

Clancy only twitched once at the contact but aside from it ignored Lucas completely, his hands far away from him behind his back, only slightly backing away every time Lucas touched his face.

On the other side of the house were Mia and Ethan, Mia clinging to him, whimpering. Her hair was greasy and full of knots since she hadn't been able to shower in ages.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan frantically searched every direction to make sure they had escaped Jack and Marguerite, before he lowered his gaze to Mia to press a kiss on her head.

"Are you ok?"

He still needed to know what had happend in those 3 years he hadn‘t seen her, but now he'd rather calm her down to not push her further.

She very slowly only nodded before she looked up at Ethan. It was the first time she actually let Ethan see her face completely. She was dirty, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her cheek slightly bruised while little cuts showed, pretty fresh at that. Her voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper as she slightly pushed him away.

"You shouldn't have come here- You need to go, now!"

"I came though, and I am not leaving without you."

Lovingly he wiped a few strands of hair out of her face to inspect her bruises, pulling out a bottle of medicine to pour a few drops into them to make them heal up.

"We gotta get out of here now, later we can worry about what the hell happened, ok?"

"No! Don't use that on me you need it-"

She tried to make him stop but couldn't, so she just shook her head and whined.

"You have to get out, they will notice if I do- You can't stay- You're not allowed to stay- They will- _they will-_ "

She broke off into sobs as she frantically looked around, scared that anyone would walk around the corner any second.

"Mia, relax. We'll get you out of there. Whatever happened happened, but now we just gotta find a way outside."

He ignored the protests of him healing her and picked her right back up to continue his search through the house to another safe spot.

"You have been here for some time. Do you know where what is, or did they keep you locked down there the whole time?"

She let out a yelp and clawed into Ethan's shoulder, scared as she was picked up. "No- No, I know my way around a little…"

She trailed off and looked around to take in where they were.

"Around the corner you can get under the floorboards- there's a small space underneath the floor. There we can hide for a bit but not for long- You need to find a way out- You're not infected- You can make it-"

She hid her face in the crook of his neck, taking shaky breaths.

  
"Ok, let's go there and hide a bit ‘till things cool off. After that we go and get back to the car."

All the talk about him having to leave without her he ignored as soon as the words left her mouth, quickly carrying her to where she led him. He gently sat her down to pry the floor open to slide under it, reaching a hand out for her to give her some support.

She nodded weakly and took his hand to get to where he was, sliding the floorboards back over the hole.

"You have to promise me something, Ethan. If you see me acting strange, kill me- or run away as far as you can- _do not_ _stay with me_. _Please_ , you have to promise me that- You have to-"

She looked at him pleading, hands crossed in her lap as she sat down a bit away from him. She was determined, that much was clear. She wouldn't let Ethan die by her own hands.

"I promise, but I will try my best to not let it come that far."

He sat back up against the wall after making sure everything looked as it had and eyed her for any sign of her losing control before extending his arms to beckon her to come closer.

"Come here, it's been so long since the last time I could hold you."

She sighed relieved and whispered a thank you before she at first hesitatingly crawled over to him, resting her head against his chest. Wrapping her arms around him she slowly calmed just a little, a few last tears finding their way down her cheeks.

"I love you, Ethan. You can't imagine how much I've missed you…"

He put his arms tightly around her to really make sure she wouldn‘t be taken away from him this time, pressing a kiss to her head. It had been three years, three long years in which everyone around him had kept saying he should give up on the thought of seeing her again, but it hadn't made him stop, and now he was rewarded with having her here, alive and, mostly, safe.

"I love you too, Mia. I never stopped believing to get you back. I waited for you for so long."

"You should have never come here though-", she mumbled and wiped her tears away.

She would never have expected to see him again but rather had liked to have the thought that Ethan was alive and save far away from this cursed place than see him here, together with her. She couldn't deny though how much she loved this, missed this. His smell, his soft voice, the little kisses he had always used to give her. They made her feel better about the events in those three years, like the pain was just washed away under his gentle touches. Cupping his face she quickly pulled him into a kiss, needing to feel him closer.

"It was my choice to come-"

Ethan was silenced by her once soft lips, but couldn‘t be bothered to complain about her. She was still the same and not only part of his imagination. He let his hands glide down to her hips when he softly kissed her back, pulling her chest up to his to close the little gap that was still between them.

"We missed so much, wasted so much time like this. Our plans got overthrown completely..", he grumbled into the kiss.

"I know-"

She didn't want to pull back. His taste, his strong arms that held her in a secure embrace. She had longed for this all those years and now realized how much she also had needed this. Slowly moving her thumb along Ethan's jawline she sighed into the kiss.

"I should have never come-"

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you go to work for this long. It was way too dangerous..."

He hoped she didn‘t mind it that much to have him running his hands up and down her sides. The feeling of her hands holding him in place while she kept kissing him, her warm body on him after spending a long while alone in an empty home. Everything was perfect, no matter the killers only a few meters away from them.

"But they needed me- It needed to be this way- I could have never thought this would happen-", she mumbled into the kiss before slowly pulling back after no air was left for her to breathe.

Lovingly looking into his eyes she searched for his hands and put hers above his, guiding him a little more. Pulling him into another kiss she guided his hands more up to her chest, pushing up to him. She needed this, to be touched by him, to feel him more. After all those years of fear she longed for this happiness more than ever.

"It happened, but now you are back and we can start things new-"

Ethan didn‘t resist her when she took the lead, carefully squeezing her chest the further he got up to her breasts. He was hesitating to touch her though in case she was more hurt than he could see, but continuously kept his lips pressed on hers for as long as she wouldn‘t pull away.

She let out quiet moans into the kiss at the gentle touches and moved her hand to his neck to gently move it down from there and along his back as best she could.

"Oh, Ethan- I'm scared- _I'm so scared-_ "

She pulled back once more to look him in the eyes, her mouth slightly opened to let out shaky breaths. Arching her back a bit she tried to push more into his hands, fondling with her top a little.

"They are out there, sure, but never will I let them lay another finger on you."

His hands rubbed her breasts a little careful through her shirt as she pushed her body tighter up on his. This wasn‘t really the best situation to be fooling around, but he could‘nt help it to keep touching her and whisper promises into her ear about what they would do when they'd get out of there.

She nodded slightly before she carefully pushed his hands away for a moment to get rid of her top, laying it beside her before she gave him a sign to continue while she moved her hands down to his thighs, stroking him for a moment before going to unbuckle his pants.

"Can I?-"

She was insecure about her actions, still the thought of who was around somewhere back in her mind keeping her on edge.

Ethan couldn‘t keep his eyes off her as she began stripping off her top and gave her an eager nod when her hands stroked down his thighs. The hard, muddy ground was a huge downgrade to what he was used to, but Mia's beautiful, warm body made up for it.

She flashed him a smile before she slightly pulled down his underwear and glanced down, to take in his sight again after this time before she looked back in to his eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them like all her worries were washed away.

"You don't know how much i love you, Ethan-", she breathed out as she slowly started to toy with him, using her other hand to guide Ethan's hand back to her chest

That smile... last time he saw it was on the videomessage she had sent him, and now in person it was so much sweeter. He wouldn‘t even need the hand that slowly got him going with having her sitting with her chest almost fully exposed and those loving eyes on him, but it was a welcome addition. His hands slipped under her bra to fondle her breasts a bit, a smile making his way to his lips at her looking so much more relaxed.

She let out a rather loud moan at the touch and blushed faintly, biting her lip to refrain herself from becoming this loud once more. Sliding her hand up and down his shaft she pressed her lips on his once again. A smile...a genuine smile. For three years she hadn't seen it. It felt like she had been about to forget how it even looked like. A tear escaped her at the thought as she closed her eyes to take in the sensations more deeply.

Before he pulled his hands back he pushed her bra up to uncover her breasts to him fully. His eyes wandered down to try and look at her chest while they made out, but that wasn‘t quite going well. Didn‘t matter though. He'd get to see her fully naked soon anyway, and that sight would be way more appreciated anyways.

She didn't let the kiss last too long this time and rather pulled him down together with her so he was on top of her.

"Please, Ethan- It's been three years- _Please_ , I need you-"

She rather held onto his shoulder, unbuttoning her pants and slowly starting to try and pull them down.

He grabbed her wrists to make her stop doing all the work and carefully hooked his fingers under her waistband to remove her pants for her. While he moved down to pull her pants off he left a trail of kisses down her chest to her stomach.

"Whatever you want, I'll gladly do for you."

Her pants were quickly tossed aside to have his hands free to run them up and down her thighs.

She arched her back and spread her legs a bit shy. It'd been so long and she didn't feel she looked as 'pretty' she had before, so she was rather embarrassed at staying nude under his eyes.

"Please, Ethan. I won't spell it out- You know what I want", she breathed out, looking pleading up into his eyes.

The embarrassment made Mia look way cuter to him and her slightly fucked up appearance didn‘t bother it in the slightest. To him she was the most beautiful being in this world no matter what, and he'd gladly do everything she'd ask him to do.

"I want to hear you say it though."

He cupped her face and looked her deep in the eyes.

Biting her lip she pouted slightly before moving her hand down herself to push one finger inside herself.

"You're an idiot, Ethan-"

Letting out a shaky breath against his fingers she looked him in the eye, pleading and longingly.

"Fuck me, Ethan, please- Don't make me repeat it-"

"Ok, ok. Got it", he chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle against her neck while leaving tiny kisses on it.

"Would you need me to get you prepared first or do you want the real thing already?"

His hands slowly wandered down her body to her thighs, squeezing them gently as he glanced down to see her finger working on her insides.

She exhaled slowly and pushed two more fingers inside herself, starting to scissor herself, trying to get herself prepared quickly.

"Just, slick yourself up a little first-"

It was as much an invitation she was able to give as she closed her eyes and pushed her bottom up a little so he could watch her better as she prepared herself.

Ethan pushed himself up a bit and spat into his hand to slick himself up as best as he could in their current situation. His eyes were glued to her fingers, biting his lip to keep himself from making comments on how much he enjoyed it, even though his body-language spoke for itself as he watched her. He'd wait for her to show him she was ready before doing anything to her.

After a short while she pulled back and nodded, clenching her fists to prepare for the pain of being entered. Her eyes were resting on his dick, watching as she waited for him to enter her. She just needed this bad right now

Taking a deep breath he stopped his hand movements to help guide his dick as careful as he could into her, glancing up at her face to make sure she wasn‘t in too much pain. Letting out a shaky breath as he was welcomed by her tight pussy, he tried to not dig his nails into her while he tried skin to keep silent. The problem was he couldn‘t make too much sound in worry of getting the Bakers attention.

She let out a high pitched yelp at the forgotten but so familiar feeling. Quickly slapping one hand in front of her mouth she took ragged breaths and slightly teared up to deal with the pain better. Letting out a whine she blinked at him through tears, but nodded once more as a sign that she could take it now when he moved.

He was slowly withdrawing before he pushed just as slowly back into her, going for a steady rythm right away. Gently rocking her into his thrusts he kept lovingly smiling at her, enjoying the sight he got.

She couldn't let out too loud of noises but let him hear just enough that he knew how much she loved this. Under his hands she could forget about the hard floor, The dirt, the people running around above their heads. It was only him and her in this small space. How he handled her made it easier and faster for her to adjust

This was no place for her. She was worth much fucking more than to be fucked in some dirty, small hiding space. He would have carried her to a nice clean bed, taken his time making her feel comfortable with everything he had to offer to her, before he'd selfishly see the beautiful sight of her coming under him. She was his, not Eveline's, not the Bakers, just his.

Clinging to his shoulders she begged for him to go just a little faster, pushing herself down more on him. Biting her lip to keep more quiet it didn't take her too long to let out a muffled whine and grab onto him harder as she came. It had been so long that even just this tiny bit of gentle attention had her soft and overstimulated. Silently she called out his name under her fingers and twitched as he kept slowly pushing inside her after she came

The way she whispered his name and how she tightened up around her, accompanied with the squishing sounds it made when he pushed back into her now wetter pussy sent him over the edge, biting his tongue to keep silent. Finally exhaling a shaky sigh when he felt as much back in control as he could, he gave her a small smile and nuzzled the side of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She exhaled contently and let go of him to let her hands fall to her sides.

"I missed you, so, _so_ much-"

She smiled relaxed now, wishing to stay like this forever. No worries, only the two of them. It didn't even bother her that she got dirty by lying there, or that her bra was uncomfortably pushing against her chest. This was just too nice to do anything that could ruin it.

Not long after Ethan had dressed himself and Mia again while leaving gentle kisses all along her neck and face there was loud creaking above them before it abruptly stopped, giving them false security. It was silent for no longer then a minute before light fell into their little hideout, a smiling Lucas sitting there and just looking down at them.

Mia, who had sat up as best she could and hugged Ethan from the side, let out a scream, eyes widened as their hideout was opened and she saw Lucas. The worst one of them all. If Mia could have, she would have chosen anyone but him. Starting to mutter quiet 'no's she clung to Ethan tighter, pressing her body to his, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Lucas glanced around the room one more time to make sure no one was there before he turned back to them and reached down to them, knife in hand.

"Guess I found you. Mom will be pleased with me if I give you over to her, I'm sure, but ..."

His other hand shot forward to grip onto Ethan's hair to pull him up close, blade pressed to his throat. "I have other plans~"

"No- _No!_ "

Mia broke out into a hysteria fit and gripped the knife hard, blood running from her fingers where it cut her flesh as she pried it away from Ethan's throat as best she could.

"Do anything with me but leave him alone! Lucas, _I beg you-_ " Her words were a mixture of determination and whiny pleading as she cried, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls as she stared up at Lucas, stepping forward as if to protect Ethan.

"Aw, isn‘t that sweet? You want to protect him. Adorable."

His smile widend into a smirk as he watched the blood running down her fingers from where the blade had cut her.

"But you know what that means? If you want to die for him I'm afraid you'll leave me no choice. Sadly you won‘t stay dead for long."

Akwardly reaching around he let go of Ethan's hair and instead went to attack Mia's throat, choking her enough until she went unconcious before knocking Ethan out as well who had watched his wife worried and was unable to do anything.

Sighing he reached down into the hideout and pulled them out to drag them back to his rooms he set up as his games to let them lay there, strapped to chairs and nicely prepared while he just had to wait for them to wake up, but after a few hours he was bored and went on to doing other things.

"Lucas! Dinner is ready! Come! Eat with The family!"

Marguerite knocked on the door to his room, yelling as loud she could so it was more than sure he'd hear her. Walking back to the dining room she mumbled something and walked over to the stove where she was working on a human head, carving out it's eyes with a spoon

"I'm coming!", he yelled for her as he pushed himself up to follow after her to the kitchen, shooting a glance into Clancy's room before going. As soon as entering the kitchen area he pulled out his phone and sat down at the table, keeping track of his security camaras.

"Put that phone away, Lucas! This is a FAMILY dinner!"

Marguerite threw the head at her son as soon as she had the eyes out, as if she needed to make sure he'd hear her that way before stalking over. Eyes in hand she sat down and stared at the door, waiting for Eveline who had promised her to come out.

"Come on. At least I am here, right?"

Lucas gave her an annoyed look and shot his phone one more glance before putting it in his pocket grumbling. Soon after that the door opened and Jack entered the room, carrying small Evie on his shoulders to get her to his wife.

"Hope dinner is ready. I'm dying over here. Oh, and I brought our girl with me."

Maguerite gave Eveline a nearly motherly look before she nodded and made a notion for Jack to sit before she took Evie from his arms and sat her on her lap.

"I've been just about ready to get you if you hadn't come. Sit. It's a little special meal today. At least for our sweet Evie here", she hummed and placed the eyeballs down, tickling Evie slightly which had her giggling and gripping onto Marguerite's dress.

He just let her take his daughter and gave her a pat on the head before letting her fully go to sit down. It didn‘t bother him letting Marguerite take care of her. She was the daughter they had hoped for, and not this bitch Zoe that kept ruining everything.

Lucas just eyed them weirdly, but went back to keeping his expression neutral, hand twitching to take his phone out of his pocket while they weren‘t paying attention.

Marguerite nuzzled Eveline before taking the eyeballs up to feed her with a little smile, mumbling sweet things to her. Evie let it happen and let blood run down her chin as she took bites out of her food before wriggling out of Marguerite's grip to walk back to Jack, tugging on his shirt so he would pull her on his lap. Marguerite growled at that and screeched before putting food on her plate and eyeing Lucas while she ate.

"This guy. He got out again."

Jack flashed her a small smile as he picked her up to put her on his lap, switching between eating and feeding Eveline. When he got spoken to Lucas just half heartedly answered with a shrug

"So? As long as he doesn‘t run off it's fine, right?"

"No problem?"

Marguerite hissed and stabbed her food with her fork.

"He's been bothersome since he came here and doesn't even want to be Evie's family! He's _useless_ , like the others! Like _Zoe_."

She spat out her daughter's name.

"He keeps trying to leave. He keeps trying to leave Evie behind."

Glaring at Lucas she shoved the food she had stabbed before down her throat as she let out her anger about Clancy.

"How is he bothersome to you? He is my 'problem', and don‘t fucking compare him to Zoe. Not _his_ fault you couldn‘t raise her right. At least I could keep him longer than you did."

He shot her a glare while he picked up his fork and twisted it around in his hand. Clancy wasn‘t any of her concern anymore since she let him get away, and it certainly wasn‘t any of her concern what he was doing with him.

Marguerite slammed her hands down on the table and pushed herself up.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you tell me that this failure is my fault! This guy is in this house, interrupting our family life. Isn't that right, Evie?"

She had a sing songy voice when she talked to Evie who just watched their little quarrel while she was fed.

"If he won't be part of the family, he has to go! We already gave him enough times the choice to be Evie's brother and all he did was run and spit on her offer!"

"Well, not my fault you gave birth to Zoe. Ain‘t anyones fault but yours. I am just doing my part here on keeping him contained ‘till he accepts it. You kept Mia too, for 3 fucking years, so don‘t try and tell me what I'm doing with him is wrong."

He jumped up and got right in her face, gritting his teeth. No one was allowed to say a bad word about what was his, not even his family.

Marguerite gripped onto her dress, a large caterpillar crawling out the corner of her mouth as she drew him in close.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Lucas! Mia", she spat out the name together with the caterpillar. "Mia has been chosen by Evie and she is something entirely different than this little failure of yours!"

"Oh is she? That ungrateful bitch doesn‘t want to be here and that for 3 years. YOU let her get away though. You locked her away and never caught her! I have him locked up and still keep him there! See what the difference is?"

Lucas' hands shot up to grab her wrists, clawing into them.

"Keep your opinions to yourself."

She first stared at his hands, then back into his eyes, her tone changing from screeching to frosty.

"Let me go right now, Lucas. I have taught you manners, now follow them."

She gave him a notion with her eyes to sit back down. She wasn't having any of the shit he was spouting, not like she was able to say much against it either though.

Huffing he pulled his hands back to himself and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning away from her annoyed.

"I'll go then. Worry about your things and leave mine alone, then I'll be back."

He grabbed some food before storming out of the room, not shooting her another look.


	4. Chapter 4

She was about to say something, but rather gritted her teeth and sat back down, focusing on her food while eyeing Evie, moving a bit closer to her to calm down by giving her attention.

Mia meanwhile slowly started opening her eyes, frantically looking around. Once she had fully realized what had happened she moved against her bindings violently, trying to rip free from them.

"Ethan!-"

Her eyes widened farther as she saw her husband sitting in front of her across the table.

Ethan groaned as he awoke, head painfully throbbing when he lifted his head to look at his wife and blinked rapidly to try and clear his mind.

"Mia.. are you ok? Whats going on?"

He glanced around the almost completely dark room and down at his hand that was stuck in a metal construction.

"I- I don't know. I've never been here before but- Lucas-", she let out a wimper and gagged at the strong smell of blood and death in this room. It was too quiet for her liking, way too quiet.

"You can't die here, you can't-", she mumbled as her eyes tried to catch a glimpse of anything that would explain what was happening right now.

"We won‘t die here. Just keep calm and we'll be fine."

He tried to keep her calm. He didn‘t need her freaking out here. If they wanted to get out, they needed their minds to be under control.

"So, you know nothing about this here?“

She took a deep breath and tried to follow his lead. Closing her eyes she focused on her breathing and heartbeat until she was at least away from the doorstep of panicking. Opening her eyes back up she eyed the contraption Ethan's hand was in.

"How are you bound down? Can you escpape? If we encounter Lucas, it might be too late-"

"I can‘t move my hand. It's stuck in that thing.. "

Ethan struggled a bit in an attempt to free himself, but only cut himself on the razors above his fingers. Before he could open his mouth to say something again the lights turned on, causing him to lower his head.

"Didn‘t think you'd be awake again someday, after so many hours of being passed out. I thought you might be goners", the voice over the speakers said, amusement clear. "Well, better for me~."

Mia immediately looked at the ground at the voice, trying to escape a face she couldn't even see. It took her a few seconds before she could gather courage to speak up to him.

"Why are we here?- What is this?-"

She swallowed hard before she slowly looked up, blinking to get used to the light better. "What are you trying to do?-"

"Hmmm, good question! Let's see...You are here ‘cause you couldn‘t get away fast enough, and for my entertainment pretty much."

Lucas turned on the screens, kicking back with a wide grin.

"Now, this is a beautiful game that has been quite effective in the past, and today it will determine which of you two will be brought back to Evie! So sad one of you has to leave us..."

"What the fuck do you mean?! What is this? Leave her alone!" Ethan made a face as he saw Lucas' mug all over the screens in the now lit room.

Mia flinched and lost her courage once she was surrounded by Lucas' face, only able to escape his smile by facing the ground. Trembling she bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"Don't worry, Ethan-"

Trying to force a smile she just looked up enough so he could barely see her face.

"No matter what the game is- You will survive and get out of here-"

Her smile wavered just slightly as she spoke, trying not to evade Ethan's stare too much.

"Mia, I won‘t leave this place without you. I never will. You have to survive too." Ethan reached over to her with his free hand and took hers.

"How sweet. But let‘s cut the crap and get straight to the point... You two are going to play a little game of cards, or more like, one of you will play for your freedom against me. Trust me it'll be fun~"

Lucas clapped his hands together and leaned forward to explain the rules.

Mia wanted to reply to Ethan, tell him that she didn't matter as much as he did, but only held his hand tighter as Lucas talked, not wishing to interrupt him and maybe get punishment for one of them, or both already. Only as he paused she spoke up again.

"Who will play against you...?-"

She hoped it would be her. If only she lost Ethan could go. To the family, but at least he would survive.

"Hmmmm... how about the lady takes some time to calm herself first and let her husband play? Doesn‘t that sound like a nice plan, Ethan?"

Ethan looked calm, too calm for this situation. Besides his fingers twitching he was still. It was unnerving to have him staring down on them like they were his prey, nothing besides little scared animals.

"I'll play your game", he said as determined as possible.

Mia was about to complain as Ethan already agreed to playing. She couldn't do nothing but stare blankly at the screen, then at Ethan. "How are you going to play? Will you come down? Why am I here?"

She was slightly hyperventilating at the thought of Ethan possibly dying by this foolish game.

"You, sweet Mia, are going to play with me, so to say. You will have to show me my cards, simple right? But if you cheat... well Ethan will be a few fingers short."

Lucas spun around in his chair before pressing a few buttons.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?"

Without being able to ask another thing cards were being played out for them, Lucas looking smug from every screen in the tiny room.

She jumped at the warning and looked at the contraption Ethan's Hand was trapped in, fearing. Looking down on the table she looked at the card she had, staring down before looking up to the screens, then to Ethan, then looking back down. The card wasn't too good she had gotten, or like Lucas had gotten, so she hoped he would lose as she waited for an order.

Lucas made a motion for another card, eyes fixated on Ethan. It didn‘t matter if he won or lost, all he wanted was a little fun and blood.

Ethan did the same, but besides eyeing Lucas he watched Mia. She was safe, that was all that mattered.

She followed with trembling hands, staring at the cards until they blurred in her vision. She jumped as she heard a door being opened and looked around frantically until she realized it was behind the screens where Lucas was.

Before giving her the next order he glanced over his shoulder but just went on with his game, giving her another handmotion to take a card again.

"What are you doing here? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Clancy raised an eyebrow and stared at the screens in front of Lucas, watching Mia do as he said.

"Playing this sadistic game again?", he hissed and walked in a little closer, ignoring Lucas' words. He had just been looking around a little since he hadn't been locked in by Lucas for once, but seeing him play this game again. This fucking game. It pissed him off greatly.

Walking in closer he balled his fists. "You getting off to this shit?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You should know by now, Clancy-baby~", Lucas purred, not bothering to turn off the mic for it.

The game might be fun and all, but his dear deserved some of his attention at least, even if only for a second. His slight absent mind got him losing, growling in annoyance but it was just the first round, so nothing lost just yet.

He grimaced, hand twitching.

"Don't fucking call me that."

Choking at the nickname he stared away from Lucas at the screen seeing Mia looking up, seemingly relieved. Lucas was broadcasting his face live at times, he knew that much. Considering she looked right up into a camera in confusion she probably saw him. Maybe not his face but him standing behind Lucas whose face still was right in the camera.

"Well? What do you want me to call you then? And you still have to answer my question."

Lucas reached up to touch him while he waited for the new cards to be laid out for them, giving him a cheeky smile. "Missed me? Probably did after yesterday~."

"Rather not have you calling me at all."

He slapped his hand away, gripped onto his wrist and slammed him down on the table, locking him that way out of reflex as the gagging sensation of being touched by him.

"Shut up. I'm not like you. I was just searching for a way to get out of your shithole."

Growling he stared at the camera which lense was on the two. Quickly he grabbed it and switched it off before going back to push him down with both hands.

"Still not accepting facts? With having your cock shoved up my ass I thought it was enough for you to realize how fucked you are yourself."

He giggled when he was pushed down. Despite wanting to keep things going he just rather messed with him a bit, but it couldn‘t go on for too long.

"Not like being watched? Sad. Let's make this short though, ok? Gonna have to work."

He snitched and moved one hand from Lucas' wrist to his face, slamming his heard hard down on the table, staring at the regrown ear expressionless.

"You're always only out for your own fucking pleasure-", he mumbled and forced Lucas to turn around. "If you really don't care enough, then keep your game going. Maybe i'll get the chance to fucking kill you that way."

He started working on unbuttoning the others pants, not bothering for any love and affection part. This was his way to release his stress and anger, nothing else.

"Hm,whatever. If you want to kill me, then do it. You wanting to shove me down on the table to destroy me is a whole different thing."

Rolling his eyes he rolled back on his stomach and grabbed the mic to talk to Mia. It wasn‘t like he didn‘t like it, but right now he had better things to do. He wanted a confession before he would put anything behind it or make it easier.

Clancy was twitching slightly, annoyed by Lucas rolling his eyes at him. "Oh, i'll fucking show you i'm not your plaything-"

Pulling Lucas' pants down he stared at the screens once more before returning to his work, growling at Lucas staying in a rather contraproductive position. Didn't matter though. Once he was done talking to Mia he pried his hand into Lucas' mouth to slicken his fingers up a little, not wanting to use his own spit on him.

Lucas didn‘t bother him and casually kept his cool while he talked to Mia, helping him slicking his fingers to get them out of his mouth faster.

"Yeah, yeah not my plaything. Whatever you say", he grumbled and kinda shifted to make it even harder for him. "Stop raping me. I have better things to do than deal with you borderline loving me but hating me at the same time."

Pulling his fingers back he put Lucas more in lock and forcefully shifted him around a little to make it easier for himself. Letting out a quiet laugh he bowed down closer to his face.

"I thought rape inclined that it isn't consensual. I don't see you trying to rip my fingers off like when you made me play 21."

His laughter turned back into a growl as he held Lucas in place to immediately push three fingers inside him.

"Loving you?" He paused and eyed him weirdly.

Lucas' head fell back, mouth pressed shut to try to keep the moan from coming out before he found himself able to speak again without breaking off.

"Never told you you could fuck me now, but hey, who asks me after all."

His hands moved up to grab onto his shoulders grinning. "Of course, what else would you call this? You getting revenge? You making an escape? You didn‘t give up, and you are still here. Come on, tell me what you thought about while I left you alone. Got off to thinking about what we did before?~"

Clancy's expression hardened as he added a fourth finger, violently scissoring him and slowly pushing them deep inside.

"Aren't you talking about yourself now?"

Digging his nails into Lucas' hip he looked him up and down. The others words threw back in realization his twisted actions which had him curling his fingers a little inside him in rage.

"You're mistaken with this being love, Lucas. I rather have you screaming in tears and begging than shower your fucking neck in kisses while you cut your own dick off in pleasure", he spat out, trying to form his thoughts into words without giving Lucas too much information about his desires, though it was rather obvious.

Already being so full with his fingers left him panting and the commentary didn‘t make it better. He was perfect for him, this was pure heaven.

"My idea of love is maybe different than yours. Me never having gentle treatment just makes me crave more of whatever you give me ‘cause I can just feel with what you do how much work you put behind this."

His hands wandered down Clancy's chest and back up to his face, licking his lips. "Now stop acting and be honest for once."

He didn't move away but neither opened his mouth for the other. His lips were pressed shut as he pushed his thumb in too, Working against the resistance to push his hand further inside.

"How romantic", he grumbled and with a violent push forced his way further inside, hissing at Lucas tightening so much around him while blood dripped down from the sheer force. Through his rather blank expression a smile full of despair found it's way at Lucas' command, though was quickly switched back to his usual expression as he grabbed Lucas' head and yanked him back down on the table, further to the mic.

"Don't forget your work, Lucas." He spoke the other's name especially slow like he was some disgusting rat that wouldn't understand otherwise.

Any smug reply died in his throat as a pathetic sob like whine escaped him. The lovely sting paired with the blood that lubed up Clancy's hand working it‘s way deeper inside him were hard to bear without whimpering, but he obeyed, shaky reaching up to put his hand on the mic to continue talking. Nearly every second word got broken off by another moan or hiss, and it was the most perfect thing that could happen. He showed no shame in verbally making it show he got off to this, eyes constantly on Clancy, spit running down his chin as his tongue hung out.

Since he already had his hand in he tried pushing it further and slowly balled his hand into a fist, violently shoving deep in before slowly, too slowly pulling it back a little. He stared down at Lucas trying so hard, then at the screen where Mia was obviously tensed up and trying to block out the sounds while she still played for him. He forced his way in even deeper this time before having it completely still, shoved deep inside his ass as he eyed him up and down.

"You're whining worse than Hoffman right now-"

He choked and moved back in a little closer, taking his one hand in his and yanking it to the table, doing something rather close to intertwining his fingers with his.

Lucas' mind was blank, clouded by lust. Even with him being insane and enjoying the most intense pain to get off, those times when he got nailed down to whatever by him, he just regained his sanity by some miracle. Gripping onto his hand he reached up to pull him down, silencing himself with his mouth while keeping on moaning out his name paired with screams for more. There was no way he could even start denying he loved him, no matter if just for sex or more. It was definitely an attraction he couldn‘t deny.

Clancy just watched as Lucas desperately clung to him, bit his lip and forced his tongue inside his mouth before quickly pulling back and wiping his lips. Moving his hand from Lucas' he pushed him away and forced his fingers down his throat to quiet him up more. Pumping in deep a few more times he slowly pulled out after a while, watching as he turned his insides inside out when he pulled his fist back to himself. As much as he enjoyed seeing Lucas so craving under his touch, he was needy for attention himself.

He wanted to protest and kick him to make him keep going, but he didn‘t; he stayed laid down and tried to keep his legs spread open for him. If he could see himself he probably wouldn‘t believe it was actually him. He was laying there with his lips parted, spit dripping down the side of his mouth, legs spread wide open and a goofy, lusty smile on his face as his eyes unfocused stared up at him. His eyes begged him to keep going while he gagged on his fingers, reaching behind himself to hold onto the computer screen for support.

A quiet laugh escaped Clancy at the view he got. No, Lucas wasn't just needy anymore. He depended on him, he was left hanging without him. He was in clear desperation to get more of what he so obviously craved. And that was Clancy. Pulling his fingers back to himself he gripped Lucas' pullover and pulled him up a little, sloppily wiping at his face, both Clancy's hands already covered in the others fluids.

"And you were complaining that you didn't have time for this. You should look at yourself-"

Slightly wiping his hands at Lucas pullover he watched Mia throwing up for a moment before he stared down back at Lucas, patiently waiting for his response, drawing out the uncomfort for the other as he didn't get what he wanted. Not yet.

" _Nnnh.. Clancyyy_."

He whined loudly into the mic and kept trying to make Clancy fuck him already "Like this disgusting mess?~"

At the puking noises he looked up and turned around to eye the screen panting, shooting it an annoyed glare. "Mia, you bitch. Stop puking on my fucking cards. You really are a boner killer. Keep playing the game you dumb slut."

Lucas went to grab the camera he used to record himself and turned it back on to give her a warning look, which was less intimidating now that he was flushed and slightly out of breath.

"Aren't you the one failing to play right now?"

Clancy didn't even give him time to mentally prepare as he pulled down his own pants, slicked himself up as best he could with what was left on bis hands and violently pushed himself in. It was just too much of a perfect position Lucas had put himself in. Grabbing the others dick he nearly gently brushed over his tip but only so much that Lucas could feel it, but only had pleasure for a few seconds every time he moved his finger.

"Doesn't look like she killed you. It doesn't even actually bother you, does it?"

He growled as he kept still to only give him the slight pleasure on his dick.

"Disgusting mess fits too well-", he mumbled, as he took the camera out of his hand to take it up himself, wary of not filming himself too much but rather adjust it better so Mia could see Lucas' better.

"Can you blame MEEEE!~"

Lucas' eyes rolled back into his head, hand shooting up to cover his mouth from keeping himself from moaning louder directly in the mic. His dick might not fill him as much as his arm did but it was still perfect and he was right. He didn‘t care about the game no more. All he cared for was him whimpering while he was right in the camera, looking like a hot mess.

The little touches paired with him staying still made him go mad, growling at him. Well, if he wouldn‘t move he'd have to do it. Dropping his hand on the table he grabbed the edge to be the one moving, fucking himself on his dick while he just stood there, one hand wrapped around his dick, the other one holding the camera.

"Fucking say it already, Clancy. Just fucking do it. You know what I want to hear."

His eyes tried to focus on his face but they flickered down to his hand a couple times, lips stretched in a smile.

"What?"

He gritted his teeth and let out low groans as Lucas moved himself. He hadn't expected him to do that, but he should have guessed that Lucas would always just take what he wanted. He shifted the camera around to film him from above for a moment as he fucked himself on him, watching him do it before he started actually moving his hand to pleasure Lucas at least in that way. Bowing down further to his face he placed the camera back in front of him, adjusting it with one hand so it was focused right back on Lucas' face. He licked along his neck for a second, spitting out with a growl as he caught the others spit before breathing into his ear.

"That I fucking love you?", he whispered into it.

He couldn't deny that he did mean it, in a way. Not anymore. This face. This fucking face that had broken him, seeing it breaking under his hands? Falling apart into a chaotic mess? It brought him satisfaction like he had never known before and he couldn't deny that it felt amazing.

The words made him shudder in delight. It sounded more like a question, but it was enough to have him giggling happily and nuzzling the side of his face as he kept moving his hips.

"Yeah, just that, fucking that."

His hands rubbed along his body to get a grip on his shirt so he could hold him in place, giving the camera a few glances happily. This would all be recorded, he'd have this just for himself if he needed it, which he most definitely didn‘t with Clancy finally seeing things how they were.

"I'm glad to see you having fun playing cameraman again, been some time, but of course you pick the perfect moment to do so."

He gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, mumbling a hushed 'fucking love you too'.

It didn't mean much to Clancy to hear these words. Not in that way. There were no butterflies, no tingling, no happy blush creeping up his face. All that crept up was a faint, crooked grin that was quietly replaced with a bothered snitch.

"You're no romantic. Stop acting like it", he grumbled before grabbing one of Lucas' hands that held him in place, his other hand moving from his dick to the table to stabilize himself as he started moving against Lucas, taking over his work just partly.

"Never said I was, not doing it either. I'm just being me."

Huffing Clancy moved the camera around a bit once more so it recorded them both a tad more from the side at the mention. " Just disgusting to see your sloppy handiwork with it-"

Lucas eyed his hand in his for a few seconds before he went back to his neck, licking and nibbling on it. Clancy was a bad liar, he knew it from the start. It was obvious how bad they wanted each other and all of his actions justified it. "So sorry, dear. Just don‘t have the knowledge you have~"

He honestly didn‘t care. He was getting fucked, filmed and got to hear what he loved from him. The day was going great.

"'Course not-", he grumbled quietly and let out quiet panting at the nearly gentle carressing on his neck.

Gritting his teeth he moved both his hands away to grip onto Lucas and push him down further so he could take control back. He rather went back to slamming into him, letting out silent curses as he bowed down further, putting one hand over the camera so his face wouldn't be seen. He couldn't stop himself staring at the screen in that position, watching a crying Mia that had one hand covering her ear, eyes pressed shut and trembling as well as obviously gagging.

He didn't feel much looking at it. He thought he would feel more seeing another player of 21, but he was rather numb as he used Lucas more violently to pleasure himself better. That was his doing that his emotions slowly faded. He let out another curse, followed by a loud groan and clawed into Lucas in a mixture of anger and search for better stabilization.

With his head pressed up close to the speaker the silent hickups of Mia crying gave him the twisted part of his previously love based satisfaction Clancy provided. Grabbing the mic he moaned right into it before laughing breathy, staring at the screen to see her and a screen of himself getting fucked in one frame.

"Mia? You might be a bonerkiller, but fuck, what would make you more uncomfortable?"

Ethan was shut down. He lost once by accident and didn‘t want to have anything of what was happening around him, his eyes focused on the bloodstains on the table.

She didn't answer but instead let out little, whimpered pleads for him to stop, her nails already leaving dark, red scratches on her cheek as she tried to claw off all she could hear with.

Clancy huffed at Lucas giving his attention back to the game, but rather took the camera again to shift it back to his face so Mia and Ethan could see Lucas more clearly again as he spoke to them. While the other was focused on speaking Clancy took the time to wriggle out of his grip and push himself up a little so he was back out of frame. At least his face. He rather appreciated not having to actually see himself fucking Lucas, but only Lucas getting it.

Lucas didn‘t pay the camera much mind, reached up though as he only saw himself and pushed it so it was more filming their lower bodies.

"Come on Mia. You have to talk to me. Just ‘cause I get some dick doesn‘t mean you have to be upset and jealous."

His hands snaked down his body, one staying on his chest while the other dipped lower to jerk himself off to Clancy violently fucking him. It was great. Desperate cries, a perfect view and getting pinned down. He wouldn‘t even mind dying like this, but for death he had time later.

"Lucas.. _.please stop-_ ", she sobbed out, gasping as she clawed in too deep and had blood running down her cheek. Tears were flooding as she forced herself to look up, looking right at Lucas' dick as he jerked himself off. Her eyes widened and she gagged before she threw up another time with a scream.

Clancy flinched at the loud noise, moving faster once more while prying fingers of one hand next to his dick inside Lucas. He wanted to end this quick now. Looking down at Lucas' spine that stuck out so bad under his skin he could feel hunger rising up for this skinny bitch that still fucked himself on him, no matter he moved now too. His mouth open he bowed down and started slowly dragging his tongue along his spine, his hand finding it's way under Lucas' pushed up hoodie to dig into his skin without any barrier now, digging deep so he could feel the skin tearing under his nails.

"Unaprecciative bitch…", he mumbled but his complains quickly died at the feeling of his tongue running over his back, sending shivers down his spine. His hips twitched uncontrollably into his touches and he moaned loudly, crying out a rathed unexpactedly highpitched whine.

" _C-Clancy_... you're going to make me come if you keep this up-"

Lucas' voice was uncharacteristically silent and breathy when he lifted his hips to have him thrusting in deeper as he dropped his head on the desk, the hand that had been holding the camera covering his eyes.

"Then do it."

He stopped the licking to talk to him for a second before grunting and taking the camera back up with the hand he had tried fingering him with before. Trying to hold it as steady and secure as possible he put it back in position that Lucas' dick was right on screen.

"Show me your face."

He didn't try to pry Lucas' arm away from his eyes but rather only gave him an order in a sharp tone as he pushed in deep, slamming his hips against Lucas' while letting out growled moans and curses into Lucas' ear as he licked along it, then further back down to his neck and shoulder.

Following his orders obediently he turned his head to face him and gave Clancy the best sight he could. The low groans were what did it for him, legs shaking as he came into his hand. It was embarrassing to be ordered around and actually doing whatever he was told when he got lost in the way he was handled.

"Please, fucking fill me up already", he groaned pleading and impatient.

He didn't need long to fulfill Lucas wish and come inside him. He arched his back and pushed in as deep he could to release himself. Ripping his nails back out of his skin he bit his lip at the expression he got. He had been begging. Well, it had sounded more like an order than anything else, but the way he had said it had made it clear what it was.

A growl escaped him as a grin crept up his face. He quickly pulled out though once he was done and returned to his straight face, just eyeing Lucas as he took a step back, sloppily cleaning himself up while pulling his pants back up.

The handling left him staying down excausted on the table, cum dripping down his thighs and onto the ground in little drops. His legs giving up beneath him, supporting his weight fully on the table to not slide down on the floor. Him having a perfect view on the broken Mia and blood splattered on the table from the cut off finger was something he could focus on while he regained his balance to push himself up and face Clancy.

"So?" He pushed himself into his chair rather than standing. "Going to run away again?"

Clancy gave him a kind of confused glare but shook his head, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"What do I have to do anyway-", he grumbled and watched the screen. "You really going to continue the game like this?"

His hand twitched to the direction of the camera as if he wanted to go back to old times by recording. Mia was trembling, the side of her face bloody and clawed open, her whole body shaking and puke splattered on the floor, desk and herself. Clancy flinched at the cut off finger, one of his stumps sending a kind of phantom pain up to his brain at which he cursed and pulled his hand back.

Lucas reached for his pants and underwear to at least cover himself and wipe his hand clean of cum while keeping his eyes on his lover.

"Nah... they can stay there and that‘s it. If you want to play, then go for it, I'm done here."

He reached up to pull him down with him on the chair, crashing his mouth on his in a short but deep kiss. No matter if he liked it or not, he was taking this, Clancy could bitch all he wanted, but that wouldn‘t make him hold back.

"As if I would want to-"

He was cut off by the other's lips and immediately shut up, letting the kiss happen with a quiet growl. He moved in only a tad before going back to remaining still, shivering at the body contact after their intercourse was over. The safety of power over Lucas slowly left him and he wasn't appreciating it in the slightest.

Lucas' lips curled into a smile, lips only a few inches away from his at the way he was behaving now. 

"Maybe, I don‘t know about what‘s going on in your mind." 

With that he went back to making out with him, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

Not too far from them though Eveline was rather appreciating Jack's hands that nearly gently washed off the leftovers and blood from dinner off her cheeks as she rocked back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was carefully caressing Eveline's face to scrub any stains off of her. "We'll have you nice and clean in no time. Don‘t you worry."

"Thank you, daddy", she giggled and nuzzled into his touch before staring up with her big, round eyes. She stayed rather expressionless as she stared at him unblinking, hair falling to the side from covering her face at her having to look up. Her tiny hands moved up to his and she put hers above, still slightly rocking back and forth in his touch.

He didn‘t have any complains about the hands that held onto his and watched her lovingly as he finished wiping the last bit of blood from her face. Nothing about this was uncomfortable, he liked it in fact that Eveline was so clingy to him. His other kids had been more depending on Marguerite than him after all.

"Hey, daddy?" She turned around once he was done so she was fully facing him and took hold of one of his hands with hers. She pulled it more towards her and put it on her head so he was petting her. "Are you sure that i'm completely clean? Will you check everywhere else too?" She pursed her lips a little and pushed up into his hand encouragingly, her eyes still fixed on him.

"Hm? What do you mean? Do you need a bath?" Jack cocked his head to the side and gladly pat her head. "Should I get your mom?" She was a good girl. He wasn‘t thinking bad about her for multiple reasons, so there was no way he would want to have her uncomfortable with anything.

"No", she growled as he mentioned getting Marguerite and clawed into his hand for just a second. "You can bath me, if you want to, daddy", she giggled and started tugging at her clothes. "Will you help me undress then?"

"Of course, Evie, everything for you." Picking her up he sat her on the sink's counter to help her out of her clothes without having to bend down awkwardly. It wasn‘t anything bad she demanded a lot of attention. A request like this wasn‘t usually something he got from her after all, so making the best of it was guaranteed.

She let out a satisfied hum as he undressed her and giggled as she wriggled out of his grip once he was done and jumped down to run over to the bathtub. Bending over the edge she looked inside the tub and slid her fingers over the inside before turning her head to look back at Jack. "Come on, daddy!" Legs spread she bent down further, eyes still fixed on him as she started rocking back and forth again with a giggle, waiting for him to follow.

Nodding he came up right by her side, hand on her head while plugging up the drain to fill the tub with water. As he watched the water slowly rising his hands moved to her hips to pick her up and place her inside of it, making sure everything was to her liking. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and stared at her body for a short while before carefully sliding his hands over her chest to clean her.

She laid back a little, her legs spread as she sat there. As his hands were on her chest she grabbed them and held them in place as she looked up. "Hey, daddy?" Tugging at his hand to pull it further down her body she grinned playfully. "Will you do me a favor?"

His hand stilled but he let her lead it how she wanted it. "Depends on what you want me to do." Strangely enough it didn‘t alert him as much as it should when she slid it further down her front.

She giggled and rested his hand on her pussy under the water. "Make me feel good, daddy. I know you made Mummy feel good. Now do the same to me." She grinned and moved her own little fingers to her quite flat chest, to teasingly move along it, flashing him a smug and cheeky expression.

\-------------------

Will we ever continue this? I don't know. We've still had some ideas, not sure if we'll ever get to write them down. If we do, I'll update this.


End file.
